


Длинные ноги ночи

by helgatrush



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: Они, вроде как, флиртуют.
Relationships: Max Chilton/Kevin Magnussen





	Длинные ноги ночи

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JanetDi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetDi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Кофеварка и романы](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105817) by [JanetDi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetDi/pseuds/JanetDi). 



> Это - продолжение текста [Кофеварка и романы](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105817)

Среди приземистых, суетливых азиатов на рынке Макс похож на дорогую машину, неясно как оказавшуюся среди мотороллеров на парковке у школы. Он чуть ни на две головы возвышается среди торговцев и вежливо улыбается из-под тёмных очков - ни дать, ни взять юный английский джентльмен, приехавший проведать матушку в колониальном имении. Люди на этом рыночке, приютившемся между кварталами, тоже чувствуют его чуждость и выпускают его, исторгают его из толпы, несмотря даже на то, что уходит он с пустыми руками.   
Кевину этого, к слову, сделать не удалось.  
\- Ты уверен, что это едят? - спрашивает Макс, подходя ближе и убирая очки на лоб. От этого светлые пряди его волос смешно топорщатся, но Кевин не улыбается в ответ.   
\- Они не говорят по-английски, так что я не спрашивал, - он пожимает плечами и, подцепив деревянной палочкой последний кусок непонятной, завёрнутой в рисовый лист, еды, отправляет его в рот. - Но на вкус ничего.  
Макс облизывает рот, будто раздумывая, не попробовать ли этот вкус прямо с губ Кевина, и того в дрожь бросает, хотя жара над городом разлита такая, что у Кевина на спине под воротом футболки темнеют пятна пота. А вот Макс выглядит так, будто он только что вышел из салона красоты. Из хорошо кондиционируемого салона. От него пахнет не рынком с его рыбой, рисом, пряностями и подгнивающими овощами, а одеколоном и свежестью, и Кевину хочется носом ткнуться ему подмышку, чтобы дышать этим запахом вечно.   
Они, вроде как, флиртуют: уже две недели фехтуют словами и комплиментами друг другу, пьют кофе по утрам, бегают вместе в тренажёрных залах бесконечных отелей, и Кевин задыхается не от темпа, а от того, как Макс наклоняется, чтобы подтянуть носки, чуть приоткрывшие косточки на лодыжках. Дженсон говорил, что они даже целовались на вечеринке, но Кевин тогда выпил так много за свой первый подиум, что не помнил ничего. Да и Дженсону, особенно, когда он сияет и наступает под столом на ногу Дэвиду Култхарду, верить не стоило бы.   
Они, вроде как, флиртуют. А Кевин, вроде как, уже которое утро сдрачивает в раковину в ванной своего номера, представляя вместо своей руки - узкую, штампово-аристократическую ладонь Макса. И вроде как, это должно его настораживать, но этого не происходит.   
Дженсон, вон, тоже постоянно пропадает на этаже, выделенном журналистам, и ничего.   
\- Как ты меня нашёл? - спрашивает Кевин прямо, когда Макс, опираясь на покосившееся дорожное ограждение, достаёт из сумки бутылку воды. Она даже на вид холодная, и на руках Макса остаются мокрые пятна испарины. Макс пьёт, запрокинув голову, только кадык в расстёгнутом вороте рубашки дёргается вверх-вниз.  
\- Как-то, - отзывается Макс, допив, и протягивает Кевину бутылку. - Случайно. Мы с тобой вообще часто случайно сталкиваемся. Жюль говорит, что это карма.  
\- Главное, чтобы на трассе не сталкивались, - смеётся Кевин, обнимая губами горлышко и пробуя кончиком языка вкус Макса, оставшийся на стекле.   
Макс вежливо улыбается и, щурясь, смотрит в низкое, размытое небо.   
\- Скоро дождь, - говорит он невпопад. - Мы, англичане, хорошо чувствуем дождь, как вы, скандинавы, знаете о приходе холода, а Жюль и все французы точно знают, где продаётся нормальная еда.   
Кевин отправляет бутылку в урну и предлагает наудачу:  
\- Вернёмся в отель?   
Макс смотрит на него таким же долгим взглядом, как только что смотрелся в небо, и кивает:   
\- Вернёмся.

В отеле Макс целует его на пороге своего номера, едва закрывается дверь, и над ними, урча, включается кондиционер. Он целуется так же, как живёт: уверенно и спокойно, но когда он отстраняется на секунду, глаза у него шальные, бешеные, и в них Кевин угадывает такую же жадную надежду, которую порой видел в зеркале. Он отражается сейчас в глазах Макса с потемневшими от поцелуя губами и красными пятнами на щеках и улыбается краешком рта. Прежде, чем Макс успевает выпалить истинно английское извинение или сказать ещё какую глупость, Кевин привстаёт на цыпочки и целует его уже сам.  
Так, как ему хочется.  
Так, как ему уже две недели хотелось.   
Он мнёт пальцами отглаженную рубашку Макса, тянет его на себя, потому что ноги чуть сводит от долгого стояния на носочках и от обжигающего желания вот прямо сейчас распластать Макса на ковре и вылизать его всего, пропитаться его запахом, отпечатать себя на нём. И Макс поддаётся этому жесту, наклоняясь ниже, подставляя под беспорядочные, голодно-жадные поцелуи рот, шею, мочку уха, которую Кевин чуть прикусывает, чувствуя, как под ладонью учащается чужой пульс. Макс бархатисто урчит от этого прикосновения, как чеширский кот, и так же улыбается, но, к счастью, не исчезает: удержав Кевина за подбородок, он смотрит на него сверху вниз и качает головой, будто не веря в происходящее.   
\- Я бы предложил тебе душ, - низким шёпотом говорит он, и от звука его голоса у Кевина волоски на руках дыбом поднимаются, - Но отпустить тебя сейчас было бы глупо, согласись?  
Кевин соглашается. Он сейчас вообще на всё согласен. Словно показывая это, он подхватывает Макса под коленки и на руках тащит в спальню.  
\- Викинг, - смеётся Макс, обхватывая его за шею, - Варвар.  
\- Скажи спасибо, что так, а не на плече, - усмехается в ответ Кевин и немного неловко роняет его на кровать. Матрац пружинит, Макс толкает его под колено, и Кевин совсем уже неуклюже падает сверху. Впрочем, он тут же забывает о своей неуклюжести, потому что Макс под ним чуть раздвигает ноги, раскрываясь, как цветок, и, прогнувшись, трётся об него. Он закусывает губу, глядя Кевину в глаза, отслеживая каждое изменение в выражении его лица, и, судя по довольной улыбке, эти изменения ему нравится. Кевин вообще перестаёт задумываться. Он переступает коленями по мягкому матрасу, пытаясь непослушными пальцами расстегнуть мелкие пуговки на чужой рубашке, и Макс мягко удерживает его руки. Он стягивает рубашку сам, через голову, чтобы не возиться с пуговицами, а потом тянет с Кевина футболку, и пока тот путается в рукавах, Макс успевает сдёрнуть с себя шорты вместе с бельём, и оказывается на тёмно-синих простынях совершенно голым и бледным, как облако в ночном небе. Как созвездие Ориона на самом крайнем севере. Как натянутый под ветер стаксель в штормовом мареве.   
Кевин может придумать ещё тысячу и одно романтичное сравнение, но ни одно из них не сможет в полной мере описать Макса.   
Ни одно.   
\- Åh, lort, - выдыхает он, трогая выгнутую шею Макса, его обманчиво хрупкие ключицы и твёрдый, как доска живот, и Макс настойчиво подталкивает его руку ниже.   
Член у него длинный и тонкий, как и сам Макс, с розовой, как бутон цветка, кожей, и, когда Кевин берёт его в ладонь, неумело, может быть, даже слишком сильно сжимая пальцы, Макс стонет и скребёт пальцами по простыням.   
И всё. Крышу у Кевина рвёт окончательно.   
Опустившись на колени на пол у кровати, он плечом подталкивает Макса под колено, отводит его ногу в сторону и жадно и неумело лижет его член от основания к головке, чуть помогая себе пальцами, и Макс выгибается и часто, сорванно дышит, и невольно толкается бёдрами вверх, приподнимаясь на мысочки на расставленных ногах. Он тянется к Кевину, привстав на локтях, зарывается пальцами в его коротко остриженные волосы, но даже не пытается направлять его движения - только ведёт ногтями по затылку Кевина, наверное, оставляя следы.   
Кевин не задумывается. Он вообще не может думать ни о чём, кроме того, какой Макс под ним вкусный и горячий, и податливый. Макс упирается стопой ему в плечо - точка опоры, педаль газа - всё сразу, и Кевин одной рукой нащупывает его узкую лодыжку, поглаживая выступающую косточку круговыми движениями пальцев, которые повторяют движения его языка вокруг обнажившейся головки члена Макса за секунду до того, как его солоноватая сперма толчками изливается Кевину в рот.   
Кевин глотает, не задумываясь, и губы саднит от соли, а голова идёт кругом и от вкуса, и от жаркого и влажного запаха вокруг, и от того, как Макс сдавленно стонет, судорожно выдыхая, и за плечи тянет Кевина на себя.

Кевин снова бессильно вытягивается на нём, ткнувшись мокрым лбом в его острое плечо, и чуть подаётся назад, пытаясь вытащить из него свой член, но Макс обнимает его ногами, удерживая на месте.   
\- Лежать, - приказывает он, - Куда?  
Предложения получаются у него односложными, как и несколько минут назад, когда он, едва слышно ругаясь сквозь зубы, насаживался на пальцы Кевина, а потом - и на его член, направляя чужие спутанные движения. Кондиционер уже не справляется с душным, их общим запахом, и эта соль и пряность разлита в воздухе, как дорогой парфюм из разбитой бутылки. Кевин послушно не шевелится, чувствуя, как тяжело дышит под ним Макс, и как он невесомо, будто таясь, касается губами его виска. Почему-то от этого прикосновения Кевина прошибает сильнее, чем даже от того, как Макс, выгибаясь, сжимался на нём, тесный и горячий, и он, привстав на локтях, целует Макса осторожно, почти нежно проводя языком по его распухшим губам.   
\- Останься, - ещё одна просьба-приказ, и Кевин удивлённо поднимает брови: мол, куда я от тебя теперь денусь? - Хотя бы до утреннего кофе. Зря я что ли учился его варить...


End file.
